


Blood Slave

by BlueTeaParty



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Blood Magic, M/M, Magic, Piercings, Rough Sex, Sex Magic, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 04:31:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8087242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueTeaParty/pseuds/BlueTeaParty
Summary: Hain wants to practice his blood magic. The newly-acquired assassin should be a perfect blood thrall no?





	1. Acquiring the Assasin

**Author's Note:**

> I've posted this somewhere on the web before. I don't remember where though?
> 
> Rape/non-con tag is for the blood magic ritual only. Zevran does not knowingly consent to the ritual. The sex itself is consensual.

The assassin lay motionless on the ground. Hain looked over him appreciatively and decided then and there, that the elf would be his. He turned to his companion.

"Tie his hands together and over his head. I want to ask him some questions."

As Leliana and Alistair moved the elf into position, Alistair asked, "Are you sure this is a good idea? What if he gets free?"

Hain smiled. "I'll deal with it." He ran his eyes appreciatively over the elf's body. Very attractive, lithe. Strong. He felt himself harden a little as the assassin was secured to a nearby tree.

As soon as the elf was secure, Hain cast a rejunvanation spell. The elf groaned as he came awake.

"What? Ahh...ohh. I rather thought I would wake up dead. Or not at all as the case may be." He looked up and tugged at his restraints. "So, I gather that you left me alive to interrogate me?"

"Yes, I did in fact."

"Then allow me to save you the trouble. My name is Zevran Arainai, Antivan Crow. I was sent here to kill you, a task which I have failed to complete."

"Who sent you? asked Hain.

"A man. I do believe his name was Loghain or something similiar." The elf shifted against his bonds. "Now, if you're done interrogating me, I have a proposition for you."

"Oh? This should be good." Hain considered the elf in front of him.

"Well, I failed to kill you, so my life is forfeit. If you don't kill me, the Crows will."

Hain smirked. "Ah, I see. What would you give for your life?"

Zevran looked at the ground, seeming to brace himself. "Let me serve you instead. I will swear any oath you deem necessary."

"WHAT!? You just tried to kill us and now you want to tag along?" Alistair seemed distressed at the thought of the assassin being with them.

"Hmmm...an intriguing offer assassin. I accept."

If Alistair's jaw could have dropped any further it would have. "What?! Are you insane!? Hain, just what are you thinking?"

Hain knelt next to the elven assassin and burned through the ropes holding him to the tree. "I'm thinking that it might be useful to increase our numbers. I'm thinking that it might be useful to have an assasin's skills. I'm thinking that you put me in charge." Hain of course did not mention that all he could think about was honing his new skills. As a warden, he had free access and had even been encouraged to access blood magic. The thought of having the blonde elf on his knees, begging for his cock was just too delicious.

Alistair frowned. "Alright." He turned towards the elf that was now standing. "Don't think I'm letting my eyes off of you."

Zevran bowed. "I swear to you, without reservation that I am your man."

Hain smirked. "Welcome aboard." 

The group left towards Redcliffe.


	2. The Ritual

Zevran was pleased with the current development. Seduce target, make himself useful, gain protection. A little different but no large deviation from usual tactics.

Hain grasped the smaller man below him. Kiss him roughly. "Undress. Now". 

Zevran scrambled to obey the mage. Sensually, he slowly peeled off his armour. Hain admired the other man's form as more was revealed to him. He was fucking gorgeous. Dark tattoo's lined and accentuated the elf's body. Even more surprising was the studs that pierced the elf's nipples. Zevran noticed where the mage's eyes were.   
"Anitvan tradition. You like?"

The warden swallowed, throat suddenly dry. He had chosen well. This elf was a rare creature and he would belong to him alone. A wicked idea suddenly hit him. Activating his mana, Hain cast a small-scale paralyse spell on the elf. The elf's body stiffened and it was easy to push him down onto the bed. Lowering his face to nuzzle Zevran's neck, he murmured, "Do not worry, my friend."

Zevran moaned as Hain began to run his hand's over his body. He had guessed that the mage might have been domineering in bed but this exceeded his expectations. Zevran gasped and strained against the spell holding him down as Hain's tongue toyed with the piercings that adorned his nipples. Hain's hand traced the tattoos that led down towards the elf's crotch. Pulling Zevran's pants off, the mage delighted in the cock that was presented to him. Fully erect, a nice size for an elf. What really made it stand out however, was the golden hoop that was adorning it.

Zevran grinned, when he saw what Hain was admiring. "Antivan tradition."

"I'm starting to like the sound of Antiva, if this is part of mere tradition." Hain went back to the task of licking, biting and exploring the willing, naked body in front of him. Zevran whimpered as Hain's mouth stopped just above his cock. Hain fisted the elf's dick.

"Beg for me Zevran. Beg me to to have my mouth sucking your cock."

"Please warden! Suck it!"

Hain leaned forward, pressing his mouth against Zevran's ear. This close, he could see the remains of more holes where piercings had once decorated it. "Not hard enough elf."

Zevran groaned, struggling once more against the spell, trying his hardest to buck his cock into the mage's hand. "Please warden! Please! Suck it! I beg you!" The begging turned into a loud groan as Hain suddenly throated the elf. Hot, wet and [i]good[/i]. As suddenly as his cock was engulfed, all sensation left. Zevran whimpered. Hain grinned at the frozen elf.

"All in good time." Hain started to pull off his clothing. It was Zevran's turn to stare at the form being revealed. Fuck, the mage was built like a tank. If one didn't know that he possessed magic, they would have mistaken him for a warrior. Zevran admired the muscles that were revealed to him as the armour came free. He wanted to be able to kiss his way down rock hard abs and caress his body. Slowly the armour that surrounded the mages legs came free. Zevran grinned as his eyes found Hain's cock. 

"My, what a pleasant surprise." Hain was, for lack of a better way to put it, fucking huge. His hand lazily fisted his cock, bringing himself to full hardness. He released the spell that held Zevran immobile. He almost immediately had a lap full of horny elf. Zevran ran his hand all over the muscled body of the mage, kissing him deep as he did so.

"I want that glorious cock inside me."

With some effort, Hain pushed the demanding elf back onto the bed. He grasped the elf's wrists and pinned him there with his body. Zevran groaned as the mage's elf sucked his neck, his ears and mouth. He had not been with such a domineering partner in some time. He half-heartedly struggled against the hands that held his wrists above his head and was rewarded with a growl and the hands tightening.   
"All in good time elf." Holding the elf down, Hain growled in his ear, "Stay." 

Summoning his magic, Hain greased his fingers. Kissing the elf he slowly slid one of his fingers inside the other man. Zevran stiffened, then relaxed and groaned into Hain's mouth. "More, my warden. Please."  
Nipping Zevran's lip, Hain obliged, sliding another finger into the elf. Scissoring his fingers, he could feel the elf slowly loosen. The assassin moaned and tried to push his body onto the fingers invading him. Hain smiled, slowly slipping a third finger inside. Zevran stilled, shuddering while he adjusted to the stretch. Whimpering, he begged the mage to fuck him.

"Not yet," murmured the warden. Slipping his fingers free, ignoring the elf's cry at being denied, he flipped the elf over onto his stomach. Letting the smaller man's wrists go, he pulled Zevran against his crotch, teasing him with the tip of his erection. Slicking his cock, he leaned forward, slowly impaling the elf. Zevran moaned, feeling himself stretch around the massive cock invading him. It felt so good.

Hain bit into his wrist, drawing blood. He slid fully into Zevran, letting the other man adjust around the thick length. He could feel the other man shuddering in lust and in pain. Taking some of the blood from his wrist, he began to trace arcane symbols onto the elf's back. Zevran dismissed the feeling, too engrossed with the sensation of being so throughly filled.   
Done with the first part of the spell, Hain withdrew slightly, smiling when he heard Zevran moan, "Fuck me, warden. Fuck me good." Holding onto the elf's shoulders he withdrew until just the tip was left just inside. He slowly slid back in, delighted in the way that Zevran tried to buck against him, to take more than what was being offered. Hain held Zevran's hips tightly as he slowly slid back inside. Sliding back out until once more, the tip was only just inside, Hain waited until the elf was almost thrashing to get the cock back, Hain slammed his cock forcefully inside the other man. Zevran wailed, pushing against the mage. Hain began to harshly fuck the elf, imposing his will upon the other man.

 

Hain could feel his climax approaching. Now was the time. He grasped Zevran's hair. Lifted it. Continued to fuck him harshly, driving his cock into the willing body beneath him. It had to be done willingly for it to take the greatest affect. Pushing Zevran further into the mattress, Hain bit deeply into the elf's neck. Drawing blood as was his intention. Hain drew upon his magic, using Zevran's blood as the catalyst, summoning the power contained in the arcane symbols on the elf's back. 

Zevran gasped. It burned. It burned its way into his very heart and soul. Zevran could still feel Hain's cock as it pumped into him, still feel the way that Hain grasped his hair and pushed upon his shoulder. But the bite. The bite was all-encompassing. A haze of red started to push at his consciousness. Zevran welcomed it.

Hain could feel the elf accept his magic, accept his control. Hain howled his release, spurting deep inside the other man. Zevran shuddered and climaxed, all feeling and thoughts blown away.

The elf was his.


End file.
